Guardian Miko
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome adopted at 10 years old, comes to live with the Higurashi's. As she grows up, she comes to notice just how different she and Souta are. Before she leaves with Souta to Cross Academy, she unlocks the barrier locking her memories from her. She comes to learn that Toga Yagari is her birth father. Will Kagome find love at this academy? Read to find out. Rated M. (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. Wish I did. And I do not own Vampire Knight.

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

Kagome's journey in the Feudal era was done and over with. In the three years that she travelled back and forth, she had changed drastically. She no longer had that childish look to her, but more of a womanly look. She had the body of a model, the face of an angel and the eyes of a goddess. Her eyes were beautiful, shinning gems of sapphire. Her hair was so black that it had a blue tint. Her skin was tanned from all the sun she had gotten, and her muscles were well-toned from all the martial arts training and travelling she had done.

Kagome was no longer the nieve weak little girl she had been when she arrived in the Feudal Era. Kagome was now a martial arts master, she had opened up her own dojo in downtown Tokyo. People from all over would pay her just to give their kids martial arts lessons. Kagome was glad to teach them what she knew; if Inuyasha was still around he would be yelling at her, insulting her and bringing her down. He didn't once believe that she could do anything right. He used to constantly compare her to Kikyo. Like Kikyo had anything on her; Kagome was more powerful now. What made Kagome feel better about herself was that she wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation. She was Midiriko's reincarnation. She was more powerful then Midiriko ever hoped to be. Kagome was a master of every weapon in the world. She was often called the Higurashi prodigy. How that word brought back memories of her childhood. She remembered it like yesterday; how the teachers would do anything just to get her in their class.

Several martial arts teachers would come from all over the world just to teach her what they knew. And every collage and university would send letters of acceptance, just to have her in their school. Sure Kagome had talents that no one had, she was intelligent beyond what a humans compacity should be. Even the FBI and CIA wanted her as a agent or an assasian. She got paid a pretty peny from them as well. Over time Kagome had so much money she didn't know what to do with it all. So Kagome did what she did best, she applied for all the best schools. She then came across a school she never heard of before. Cross Academy.

Kagome heard that Kaien Cross was the best chairman in Cross Academy. She also heard that he was a former vampire hunter as well. He'd often get paid just to hunt down a vampire that was terrorizing a town or city. But sometime ago he had quit doing it all together, no one knew why. She heard all about the prestegious families that attended the academy as well. She would never fit in that school, everyone there was either rich or from a high class family.

Kagome remembered meeting a family when she was six. The Kuran's were very prestegious, very rich and very high class. They had a son, and a daughter as well. But she couldn't remember their names. The only names she could remember was Ryuga and Juuri. Jurri was a nice woman, a pure blood vampire. She had waist length dark brown hair, and reddish brown eyes. She was pale, unusually pale, that it was unnatural. She was beautiful, she had a dark beauty about her. Something Kagome couldn't quite explain. Ryuga looked like a dark prince, with his dark brown almost black hair, his dark reddish brown eyes and his pale skin. Kagome knew all about the supernatural world, as she had lived in it for three years. If someone had told her three years ago that she'd go to another dimention and have to fight demons 24/7 with a loud mouthed rude hanyou she would have laughed in their faces.

When their son was fourteen and their daughter was six something terrible happened. Juuri had no choice but to erase her daughter's memories. She sent her away with no recognition of having met them. Even so over the years, her older brother still watched over her. She never knew that they were related by blood. No one knew their history. No one but Kagome herself. Sometime ago, Ryuga was killed by a man, a pure blood vampire his own brother Rido. Juuri had died saving her daughter's life, it had saddened Kagome grately, she had mourned their deaths for sometime. She wished that it didn't have to happen to them, they were such a nice family. Kagome wished she had a family as loving as them. But Kagome grew up not knowing her real parents. She had grown up, without a mother, without a father. She didn't have any siblings to play with, no one to share her more inner thoughts with.

Kagome was known as the mute child. She didn't talk to anyone, and was often on her own. When she was ten she was finally adopted by a loving family. A woman named Korari Higurashi and a kind man named Senryu Higurashi had adopted her. They had a son named Souta who was five years old. Korari had pitch black waist length hair that she often kept in a tight bun at the back of her head. She had dark brown eyes, pale skin. Kagome could rememeber her smile, her cooking and the way she did things. It had been a year since she passed away, leaving Kagome to raise her adopted brother Souta by herself. Senryu died in a car accident four years before that.

Her grandfather, who was really Souta's grandfather, had passed away a year before Korari passed away. He died of a heart attack; it was often that Kagome warned him to be careful of what he was doing. But he had pushed it too far one day, got over excited over something and over excerted himself. Kagome wasn't pleased to lose the only grandfather she had grown up to know. Souta had it more worse then she did, he had known the old man most of his life.

It was finally time for a new change, a change of pace, a change of scenery and a change in love interests. Kagome was tired of falling for the wrong guys. Look at what happened between her and Inuyasha. It was a disaster waiting to happen. He didn't see her as a lover, he didn't give her the love she had wanted from him. He constantly broke her heart by chosing Kikyo over her, over and over. It was like a never-ending cycle that she couldn't escape from. It was a nightmare that Kagome wished she never had to go through. She hated the feeling of being the other woman, the one looking through the glass, always there but never being able to touch.

Kagome decided it was time for a new look. She went to the hair dressers got purple highlights in her long midnight black blue tresses. She pierced her ears, three on the left ear and four on the right ear. On the right ear she had a sapphire to match her eyes, a ruby to match Naraku's ever cold red eyes. Why she did that was to remember the man she had helped defeat. She had an emerald, her mother's and brother's birthstone. On the left ear she had amethyst, diamond, another sapphire and onyx. Amethyst had been her father's birthstone, the man she had come to know as her father. He may have been her adopted father but she missed him dearly. Not having known her real mother and father, then to get adopted only to lose them took a huge blow to her. It took many tries for Sango to even cheer her up that year before the journey was finished. No one could get her smile, laugh, or even crack a joke and usually Kagome was good at that.

There would be times where she'd not even eat or sleep. The nightmares of her father's car crash would haunt her even in her sleep. And of her mother being shot in a drive-by was even worse. Then of her grandfather dying of a heart attack, when he was the last of her relatives. She knew that her adoptive parents didn't have any siblings, so she didn't have any aunts or uncles. No cousins to speak of, or so she thought. Sometime ago she found something in the archives at the local Tokyo library. Hell the guy was so famous it was hard not to read his article. The guys name was Senri Shiki, apparently he was a Cross Academy student with amazing talents. He was from a high class rich family. And get the kick out of this, he was her older cousin. His mother was actually her mother's sister who married into the Shiki family, thus becoming a Shiki herself. (I do not know Senri's mother's name so I will make one up.) Ami Tsuzuru which was Korari's younger sister had married (I also don't know Senri's father's name so I will also make one up.) Togaiji Shiki about 20 years ago. Two years later after their marriage came Senri. And then Two years later Korari, Kagome's adopted mother had Souta. And then five years later after that, adopted her. She was 10 years old when she was adopted, making Senri about 11 years old.

Kagome had never been so happy to find that she did in fact have relatives. She would find him, she concluded, hurriedly she started to pack her clothes. When finished, she wnet to check if she had mail. Looking into her mailbox, she did in fact have something. Looking through it, bill...bill...bill...and...when she came across an envoloupe that had her name on it she got curious. Kagome was curious by nature, she took the mail inside the house. Sitting down at the table, she opened the fancy looking white envoloupe that had gold fancy designs that were engraved elegantly on the paper. She opened the letter that was inside, the more she read the wider her eyes went.

It was an acceptance letter for her to attend Cross Academy. She hadn't known that this was sent to her. She looked through the others and found one adressed to her adopted brother Souta. She opened it, even though it wasn't addressed to her. She had to know what it was that was sent to her brother. Scanning her eyes over the paper, she raised an delicate thin black eyebrow. Her brother was also accepted to Cross Academy. She had known that he'd be going to high school in the fall. But for them to send a letter of acceptance before the fall was a little soon. It was summer still, and fall had yet to come. This made Kagome even more curious. What talents had caught the chairman's interest and attention? Well she knew that he was a good...no better then good soccer player. He was a trained priest, because grandfather just wanted an excuse to pass on his knowledge; and he was also taught weapony from Kagome. So yes his talents were more then good.

She had seen the picture of Senri more then once on occasion when she read the news paper. He had slightly long/short brown hair, reddish brown eyes and pale skin. Kagome had more then once read up on her adopted family's family tree. Ami and Korari were full blooded vampire's thus making Souta a vampire too. Senryu was a full blooded vampire too. Kagome felt a little left out, she didn't know what she was. She had powers of a powerful miko, she had increased hearing, speed, healing and battle skills from her demon blood. She also had a midnight black blue tail that matched her hair, sharp claws and fangs. And her sapphire blue eyes had slits for pupils, it made her look cat-like. So she didn't know what she was, she needed someone who knew about demon herritage to tell her. She had come upon someone later on in life that had told her exactly what she was. They told her that she was a artic wolf/elemental kitsune. Most times, more often then not a kitsune would have slits for pupils. Their eyes would look kind of cat-like.

The tips of her hair were an icy white, and her ears were pointed elven. She so couldn't pass for a human even if she tried. Kagome often got made fun of because of how different she was from the other kids.

"Souta!" Kagome called still sitting at the table. Soon she heard her brother's footsteps coming down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and looked at her with a curious gaze.

"What is it Kagome? I was doing homework." Souta said with a frustrated tone.

Kagome knew that Souta hated being interrupted from his homework when he had it. Kagome was much the same, she had to keep up her studies somehow.

"You've been accepted to Cross Academy. Would you like to go?" Kagome said without looking up from the papers scattered in front of her.

His eyes brightened with happiness, "yes! I've always wanted to go to Cross academy!" Souta cheered happily.

Kagome smiled, she loved it when her brother was happy. He hadn't been happy for sometime, not since their parents passing. It was a hard time for them both.

'He is so easily excited.' Kagome thought as she smiled.

Meanwhile at Cross Academy

A man with sun blonde hair and sky blue eyes looked over someone's file that laid on his desk. That file was of one Kagome Higurashi. She had 100% in all her test scores. She was a master in martial arts, spells, barriers, enchantments, speed, teleportation etc. He so far was impressed by her talents. In her bio it said that she was often hired as an assasian and personal private detective. He looked at her picture again, and couldn't believe the resemblance she had to the Senri. Senri was one of his night class students.

Senri had dark brown hair that was almost black. He had dark reddish brown eyes and pale skin. But when he looked at the girl's photo, she had midnight black blue hair with icy white tips. Her eyes were an icy sapphire blue which was uncommon in Japanese girls. He noticed the resemblance the girl had to a certain vampire hunter he knew. The man's name was Toga Yagari. Toga had slightly long midnight black hair, he had icy sapphire blue eyes; though one was covered by an eye patch. He was tall and often dressed in a black dress shirt, black pants and a black trench coat along with his black combat boots. He also often carried a shot gun with him, as he was a vampire hunter much like himself, he was Kaien Cross, the chairman of Cross Academy.

'Hmm...I wonder what this girl is like. I must show this photo to Toga,' Kaien thought before he got out of his chair.

About an hour into his musings and thoughts, the man he wanted to see walked into his office. Smiling softly to himself, he turned to face Toga Yagari.

"Toga, I have something I need to talk to you about." Kaien said picking up the photo that laid innocently on his desk.

"Do you know this girl?" Kaien asked showing the photo to Toga who looked at the photo with his cold icy sapphire blue eyes that showed no emotion.

"Indeed, I do know her. She's my daughter, Kaien. I had no choice but to give her up for adoption after my wife passed. I didn't want her to live in the supernatural world like I do. I didn't want her to see the death that vampire's bring wherever they go. I wanted her safe. Where did you get that photo, Kaien?" Toga said once he finished analyzing the photo.

"Have you noticed, Toga that you are human yes? The girl in the photo is not human at all." Kaien replied not believing that the girl in the photo was Toga's daughter at all.

"Kaien, I never was a human. I'm a youkai of impressive power. I took the line of work in being a vampire hunter. Because it was the vampire's that killed my wife Senora. Senora was also a youkai, she was an artic wolf, I am an elemental kitsune though I prefer being in human form." Toga answered calmly.

Why all of a sudden was the chairman interested in his daughter, that he had long since given up. It was hard for him to do so, it had been seven years since he had even seen her. He didn't know how she was doing, or if she had even remembered him. Yes he had erased her memories when she was 10 years old. He didn't want her to remember him or the supernatural world that he now lived in. He didn't want her in any danger. He didn't know who the family was that adopted his daughter. All he knew was that she was living a safe life away from any potential danger.

"Why all the sudden interest, Kaien?" Toga asked coldly.

"Because Toga, your daughter is attending Cross Academy next week. I need to know all about the students attending my school." Kaien said as he frowned.

Toga nodded, just the thing he feared. He honestly didn't want his daughter going to this school. There were vampire's and any vampire could think she was food and attack her. Putting a scowl in place, he decided not to say anything regarding the matter. It wasn't like he could stop what was to come. His daughter was coming to this school, who knows what could happen once the vampire's knew of his daughter's existance. He really wished he hadn't erased her memories of him seven years ago, now she wouldn't know who he was, or even who her mother was. She'd only know the family that adopted her.

"Nothing to say, Toga?" Kaien said frowning still.

"What is there to say? I can't do anything to stop her from coming here Kaien." Toga snapped.

Kaien nodded, he knew that Toga had feared this. But he wanted her attending his school. Her talents were needed where the level E vampire's were concerned. Level E vampire's were once people with control over their humanity. Suddenly they lost all control, now it was his duty, as well as Toga's and the night classes including his prefects to eliminate them all. He didn't care how they did it, just as long as they killed them.

"Indeed there is nothing you can do, Toga. All you can do is watch over her." Kaien said. "You can go now, you have a class to teach," Kaien mumbled as he went back to work.

Back with Kagome

It was finally the day that they were to leave. Everything was packed in boxes, and some in suitcases. Kagome felt there was something missing in her life. She just didn't know what it was that she was missing. As Kagome always told herself, you can't miss what you never had. As Kagome searched through her mind for that thing she was missing, she found something strange. It was like there was a barrier over her memories keeping them at bay. It was like someone didn't want her remembering something. That something Kagome was determined to find out what it was. Putting a scowl in place, she growled to herself. Whoever that someone was, she will make them pay. Whatever those memories were, they must have been important.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Souta asked his older sister when he noticed the scowl on her face and hearing her growl to herself.

"No, nothing is wrong. Put the boxes into the moving truck please." Kagome said without looking at him. She was confused, and a confused Kagome was never a good thing.

Souta nodded as grabbed a couple boxes and headed to the moving truck. There were two other guys, the moving guys as she called them. They also helped with the boxes placing them in the back of the moving truck. The suitcases however, Kagome put in the trunk of her lamborginni. She watched carefully over her younger brother, he was different from her. She knew that, he was a black inu, Senryu was a black inu, but Korari was a vampire a pure blooded vampire. That made him a cross breed, he was also half vampire. Why did he have to be different? He was also made fun of by the other kids at his school. They called him half breed, abomination and other names they could come up with. But with her the kids called her a half breed too. She was a mix between an artic wolf and an elemental kitsune. Two species that you didn't see mixed together often.

Artic wolves didn't often mate with another species not their own. Just like Koga's kind, they hated hanyou's or more like tolerated them. Sesshomaru couldn't stand hanyou's one of the reason he often faught with Inuyasha over pety things. Over the years, they finally came to a truce. If Inuyasha didn't touch his things and stayed out of his way he'd be okay. Inuyasha also agreed to the truce, so he often stayed on the other side of their mansion, only to be seen occassionally.

Elemental kitsune's they didn't care if they mated another species. Love had no boundaries, love was all that mattered in their books. As how the other youkai saw it, she wasn't meant to be born. Was she not allowed to live like everyone else? She didn't care to think about it at the moment. What confused her the most was that memory barrier. Furrowing her eyebrows, she used her powers to see if she could break the barrier. It took several hours but she finally succeeded in breaking the barrier. Memories flashed at her like rockets, there was one of a man with midnight black hair, icy sapphire blue eyes, tanned skin and wore a lot of black. Then there was a woman who looked so much like her, she had knee length midnight black blue hair with icy white tips. She had icy sapphire blue eyes as well only a lighter color then the man's eyes. She had pale skin, she had two snowflakes that were in the middle of her forehead, sharp claws and fangs very much like her own. Kagome looked into the mirror to see the very same snowflakes in the middle of her forehead.

Was that her mother? And the man, that must have been her father. If that was the man who erased her memories, she will make him pay. She had suffered the knowledge of never really knowing her real parents. And suffered living with a new family that she soon came to know as her parents. They were different from her, she knew that. But she came to terms with living with them. She had wondered often if her father hated her or if her mother didn't want her. More memories came, and along with those memories were knowledge of vampire's, the very things that were a danger to humans. Not that they were any danger to her or her family. And with those memories came with names of the people in those memories. Senora and Toga Yagari. So her real last name was Yagari? That would have made more sense, she wasn't a Higurashi by blood, this she knew.

She was Kagome Yagari, part of a prestegious rich family. A family that wasn't noble but not of high class either. They were more like a middle class rich family. Then the memory of Senora dying by the hands of a vampire angered her. The vampire's were the reason she could no longer remember what her real mother's face looked like. Or the sound of her laughter, what her smile looked like. If she showed emotion or if she liked to hide behind a facade. She didn't know anything that had to do with her birth mother Senora. But she now remmebered everything about Toga Yagari. He was a very cold man, rigid and bitter. He hated vampire's more then anything in the world. He began hating them more the moment they killed Senora. The looks of his dark icy sapphire blue eyes showed nothing of what he felt except hatred for the vampire's. Kagome didn't hate vampire's no. She just simply disliked them, disliked that they killed her mother. She couldn't hate anything even if she tried. Dislike, that she could do.

Now that she going to Cross Academy, she knew that she'd meet vampire's there. Not that she could do anything about that. She knew about the level E vampire's and that a man named Kaien Cross and her father hunted them as much as their night class and prefects hunted them. That made Kagome happy, that the vampire's were trying to repent themselves by doing the world a favor. Killing the level E vampire's were doing the world a huge favor. Kagome would be happy to help them. It would put her skills to good use.

With that thought in her mind, she smiled to herself, getting into her lamborginni. Souta got in soon after sighing in relief to be sitting down after so many hours of lifting boxes into the moving truck. She drove off, to her new destination, the place she would be going to school, as well as living there. They had dorms, one for the night class and one for the day class. Since Kagome and Souta were youkai, the night class was where they had to go. They weren't human, they couldn't even act like humans even if they tried. Humans were weak, stupid and reckless beings, something that Kagome and Souta were not. Souta, how many times had Kagome heard him complaining about the human kids in his school? How many times had he come home crying from the insults, the bullying that had come from the full blooded youkai? How many times had Kagome wished she could rid the world of them? Too many times, had Kagome wanted to kill them. And too many times had Kagome wished things could be different. Where no one cared what your herritage was.

Cross Academy, was Kagome's and Souta's chance at a new beginning.

A new beginning that they both needed. Kagome would protect Souta from any dangers that may come their way at Cross Academy.

A new beginning, is just what they needed. Sighing, Kagome looked over at the corner of her eye at Souta. He was fast asleep, his head leaning against the window.

'I will protect you, Souta. No matter what happens.' Kagome thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian Miko

Chapter 2: The New Students

One thing that Kagome hated most out of anything was being a new student. She was sure that Souta hated that feeling as well. She hated the stares people would give her. The whispers as people talked and gossiped. She also hated people that thought they ruled everything, knew everything. There was one thing, no one knew everything and no one ruled anything.

You couldn't control everything in your life. That was a lesson that Kagome had learned from her Feudal Era days. Suddenly missing the loud mouthed hanyou she used to love, seemed just like yesterday when she still had those feelings. But now, she could honestly say that she felt nothing. When she thought about the hanyou now, she felt nothing. It was as if he didn't even matter to her anymore.

Kagome should have felt a sense of weight lift from her shoulders. She did not, she felt shock that she no longer felt anything at the thought of the loud mouthed hanyou. Anger that she allowed the feelings to disappear before she was ready. Surprise that she was just now feeling the weight of all her emotions leave her.

Was she really ready to give up any memory she had of the hanyou? Was the really ready to move on? Kagome wasn't sure she wanted to just yet. Souta who was walking silently beside her looked over to his older sister to see her expression conflicted with wavering emotions that switched from one to another. He was worried, he had never seen his sister conflicted with anything before.

Deciding not to say anything and to wait till later to talk to her. He continued to walk beside her in silence. Maybe silence wasn't the best thing right now for his sister. He knew she was missing Inuyasha. He used to see Inuyasha as his hero. He idolized him, but now those feelings of idolisum had changed. He no longer thought about Inuyasha, he no longer talked about Inuyasha. He no longer dreamed of playing video games with Inuyasha. There was no point in it what so ever.

Since they now only had themselves, they had almost forgotten what it was like to have parents. It had been a year since their mother passed, even longer since their father passed. It seemed like yesterday when their grandfather had passed. Now looking back at things, even if they did miss their parents, it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't bring them back. So they couldn't wallow in misery. It wouldn't do anything. Souta didn't want to look weak, not in his sister's eyes who was more stronger then anyone he knew.

Kagome, though she wouldn't talk about it was still conflicted with memories. Memories of Inuyasha and how she loved him dearly. Memories of their parents, how happy they were when they were alive. It wasn't good for them, and it wasn't good for her to keep lingering on these memories. If she did, she'd be just like Inuyasha who chased after a dead girl who had long since passed. But he believed that she was still alive, that he could have something with her. He remembered how Inuyasha had constantly compared the dead girl to his sister. And how that had constantly hurt his sister emotionally.

Soon, his sister could no longer hold her emotions. They were constantly running wild. She was like a walking bomb, and would blow at the smallest things. She was a fragile being, all because of Inuyasha's name calling, insults and put downs. Inuyasha never believed in his sister like he did. That was when he began losing all respect for his idol his hero. That was when he started to hate all things Inuyasha. He no longer cared for Inuyasha.

Kagome looked over at her brother this time. She saw that his eyebrows were furrowed, and a dark scowl was set in place. Whatever he was thinking about, soured his mood grately.

"Is there something wrong, Souta?" Kagome decided to ask, breaking the silence between them.

"No. Just remembering something I wished I never remembered." Souta said bitterly, his voice dark with anger.

"Sometimes, even the most hated memories will resurface. You can't hide from them," Kagome said with a smile.

Souta nodded, he knew that. He knew he couldn't hide from them. No one could. But he swore to himself however silently it was that he would protect his sister from all things harmful to her. Or people that wanted to harm her. He didn't want to see her crying ever again. Didn't want to see her depressed ever again. He had almost lost her that last time she went into depression. Never again would he allow that.

They soon came to Cross Academy, the building was huge, almost castle-like. To the right was a brown brick building. To the left was a white brick building. This is what they guessed was day class and night class. Walking further, they walked into the day class building, to see the chairman. They had to know where they would be placed.

Coming to double wooden doors, they knocked. Hearing confirmation to come in, both of them walked into the room. Sitting behind a wooden desk was a blonde blue haired man wearing a black uniform with a green shawl over his shoulders. Kagome had to scrunch her nose at his fashionable tastes. Kagome would never wear something so green. Sure in high school they had a sailor uniform, that consisted of a white and green shirt with a green mini skirt and red tie. Kagome had hated that uniform.

"Welcome, you must be Kagome and Souta Hiugrashi. Though I wasn't informed of the boy attending." The man said with a smile.

"My name is Kaien Cross, I am the head chairman of this Academy." Kaien said still smiling.

"I am Kagome Higurashi as you just stated. And this is my younger brother Souta Higurashi. We would like to know where we will be placed in this school. You have day class and night class as I have already observed earlier." Kagome said calmly, not allowing any emotion to show, her face was completely stoic.

"Ah I see. Well, what are you? Once we know that we can place you," Kaien replied.

"I am an artic wolf/elemental kitsune youkai. My brother is a black inu/vampire." Kagome answered.

She didn't want her brother talking at the moment. Who knows what he would say.

"Hmm... I see. Well I guess that makes you night class students. You are not human and your brother is half vampire. Here are your night class uniforms. They consist of a black shirt, white jacket, white skirt with red tie for girls, and black shirt, white jacket, white pants and red tie for boys." Kaien said.

Kagome and Souta took the uniforms given to them. Now what? That was the question that flowed through their minds at the moment.

"The night class dorm is on the left side of the campus, will you be needing a guide to show you the way?" Kaien said as he looked at them.

Kaien had to admit that Kagome was a very beautiful girl. And Souta well he could describe the boy as a pretty boy. He had the looks of a dark prince.

Kagome shook her head no. They didn't need a guide, the other day she decided to scout the place. She found where the night class dorm was and stored it in her memory for later. She also found where the day class dorm was as well. Even though she didn't need to know where that was.

With that done, the two of them walked out the door. Kaien just couldn't believe how much now that he had seen up close Kagome looked like Toga Yagami. So much so, it was almost scary. It was like seeing a female double of him.

Kagome and Souta started to leave the day class building trying not to run into any day class students. They didn't want any confrontations at the moment. Walking slowly, it seemed almost like hours before they reached the moon dorm. As what it was usually called by all the students. She had picked that little information up on her tour the other day. They walked further towards the building, they saw what looked to be a gate keeper. He just looked at them with emotionless eyes but nodded his head nonetheless.

They were now finally in front of the moon dorm, opening the door both of them walked in. The lobby was empty as no one was occupying it at the moment. This took Kagome the time to look around. That was until that silence was disturbed by a blonde blue eyed male. He smelled of arrogance, and straight up asshole to her. She hated assholes, since she normally attacted them the most.

"Can I help you, girl? You seem to be lost. This is the moon dorm for night class students." The blonde male said snobbishly.

Now that was a tone that Kagome couldn't handle. She took shit from the other students at her old school. Now she had to deal with him too? It wasn't long before Kagome was in front of him with her hand around his neck. Her eyes bleeding a blood red, she growled deeply at him. One thing Kagome hated was stuck up snobs. She hated rich people, but who was she to complain? Her adopted family were rich.

"I am not lost you imbecile. I know this is the moom dorm for night class students. My brother and I are new night class students. Speak again like that to me and you'll find yourself very much dead." Kagome said coldly as she narrowed her eyes.

"You really shouldn't have pissed my sister off." Souta said deciding to put his own two cents in.

"What is going on here?" a deep velvety voice spoke.

They turned their attention to him, he was at the top of the stairs. He had shoulder length dark brown hair, and dark reddish brown eyes. He was pale and tall.

"Kaname-sama, we were just having a little chat..." the blonde male said as he laughed nerously.

The one named Kaname smirked. "What chat? It looks like she's trying to kill you."

He turned to look at Kagome and Souta. "Welcome. You must be the new students. I am sorry for my cousin's insolence."

Kagome let go of the blonde male's neck and nodded.

"It is fine. Just as long as he doesn't do it again. I wouldn't want to make it a habbit of strangling people I've just met." Kagome said in a joking tone.

Kaname chuckled, the girl she was interesting. Even in her stoic emotionless appearance, she made an effort to joke. He took notice of the young boy behind her. 'Just who was he?' Kaname thought. 


End file.
